Capriccio Party
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Master of the Court akan menghukum GEAR dan Gardener! Mau lihat apa hukumannya? See the last chapter of Capriccio Party :D
1. Chapter 1

Capriccio Party!

**Summary**: Para anggota theater Gallerian mau bikin pesta. Waduh, kan ada ratunya makan yaitu Meiko a.k.a Master of the Graveyard! Gimana nih? Mind to Read? XD

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid itu yang punya Yamaha, chara-charanya yang menciptakannya adalah Crypton, kecuali Gakupo yang buatan siapa saya lupa.. Wkwk

**Rate**: K-lah..

Warning: Yang baca ini harus kuat.. Kuat apa? Nahan ketawa! Karena dijamin 50% anda akan sakit perut hanya karena mengakak! 50%-nya lagi ummm... Hohoho.. Oh, disini tiada OC! Yang ada hanyalah para anggota Gallerian Theatre!

A/N: Hola! Saya kembali dari hiatus! Karena buntu ide dalam fic lain, ane memutuskan untuk bikin fic Vocaloid.. Nah, ini lagu dari Capriccio Farce.. Huaaa, saya lagi suka ama ni lagu.. Ok deh, daripada banyak cing cong gk jelas, capcus aja yuk cin~

Part 1, First Part of Party, Midnight Hell

Suatu pagi yang tenang di theater Gallerian, oh nggak, ternyata selalu berisik karena...

"RINNNN! LENNNN! BAWAKAN AKU SAKE!" teriak gadis yg terlaluan.

"IYA, MEIKO-SAMA!" teriak keduanya.

Yah, beginilah.. Saat ini, para anggota Gallerian theater lagi makan di ruang makan, tanpa si pemimpin alias master of the court.. Tapi kelihatannya selalu beriiiiiiisiiiikkkk jika tidak ada sang pemimpin!

"Ano.. Hakaba-san, untuk kali ini saja, jangan sake!" protes dari seorang pelayan, bukan servant-nya master of the graveyard tetapi waitress a.k.a Rin. Kok namanya sama? Itu, servant-nya Meiko, dipanggil Rin & Len karena mirip sama Waitress & Irregular.. Aslinya mah, Hansel & Gretel XD

"Matsumono-san, biarkan saja.. Nanti mereka juga baikan" kata gardener a.k.a Gakupo disebelahnya.

"Tapi BAU-NYA semerbak di ruangan ini!" kata Rin gak terima.

"Kau benar.. Tapi ada baiknya kita kacangkan saja bau itu" kata sang 'toki no madoushi' atau Luka.

"T_T aku yang bersihin entar.. Hiks" kata Rin.

"Ehem!"

"HUA! DIREKTUR SUDAH DATANG!" teriak yang lainnya, min. Meiko yang masih sibuk makan.

"Makanlah.." suruh sang direktur dengan SANGAT tegas, membuat seisi ruangan, yang diikuti aroma sake Meiko, menjadi hening.

"..."

"Nyam nyam... Irregular belom dateng?" tanya Meiko diikuti dengan tatapan dari yang lain 'tumben-dia-peduli'

"Tadi sih belum bangun ^^" kata Rin.

"Bangunin gih.. Ntar keburu abis lho makanannya!" suruh Meiko, masih diikuti tatapan 'jangan-kita-belom-makan' (?)

"Anoo.. Tapi.."

"Bangunkan!" kata sang direktur dengan tenang, oh direkturnya Miku, saya lupa kasih tau.

"Ha..Hai!" kata Rin ngibrit ke kamar Len.

"Hmm.. Nanti siang, semua berkumpul di ruang makan, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan" kata Miku tegas.

"Eh?"

"Jah.. Orangnya hilang.. Mungkin lagi mandi.." kata Rin yang masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"OOOOOO!"

"Matsumono-san, aku ingin minta teh Earl Grey-nya lagi" kata Luka.

"Ha'i!" kata Rin, langsung ke dapur dengan kecepatan cahaya (?).

"Haguruba juga gak ada" kata Luka telat.

"Hmm.. Kemana ya mereka?" tanya Gakupo.

"HUAAAA!" teriak gaje dari arah koridor.

"MA-MAAFKAN KAMI! KAMI TERLAMBAT!" teriak Len sama Kaito kompak!

Dengan amarahnya, Miku pun berhadapan dengan mereka "Kenapa telat!"

"Tadi si baKaito godain aku di kamar mandi!" jawab Len mengelak.

"A..APA!"

"Baiklah.. Kira-kira apa hukuman untuk mereka, teman-teman?" tanya Miku.

"Hehehe.. Aku ingin menghukum haguruba dibanding irregular!" jawab Luka sadis, Kaito merinding.

"Aku juga!" jawab Gakupo ikut-ikutan, Kaito tambah merinding.

"Beraninya kau menganggu Len! Akan kuhabisi kau, baKaito!" jawab Rin dengan senang hati.

"Hohoho.. Karena semuanya menghabisi Kaito, aku juga ahh~ Hihi.. Gimana pelayan-pelayanku?" tanya Meiko yang lain.

"HA'I!" teriak keduanya senang hati.

"HUAAAAAAA! KENAPA GAK ADA YANG HUKUM LEN SIH!" teriak Kaito kesel.

"Karena disini, dia korban dan kau pelaku.. Baiklah, haguruma, kau tidak dapat makanan pagi ini, dan bersihkan ruangan ini!" suruh Miku tegas.

"UAPA!"

"Nah, irregular, makanlah.." suruh Miku tegas juga, Len sendiri cuma bengong karena gak percaya dia bisa bebas dari hukuman.

~VoCaLoId~

"Ru ri ra ru ri ra kono utagoe wa~" Rin bersenandung dengan indahnya.

"Btw, Len, si BaKaito beneran godain kamu di kamar mandi?" tanya Rin.

"Iya.. Aku sih udah kabur tadi, tapi dia malah ngejer, and akhirannya kejar-kejaran di koridor.." jawab Len.

"Hiks.. Len mah ngarang atuh!" kata Kaito, ngelak lagi.

"Ini ada buktinya!" kata Len nunjukin goresan di tangannya.

"eh itu.."

"BAKAITO!"

"Hiks.. Kapok aku mandi sama Kaito, aku bangun pagian terus mandi sendirian aja deh TT_TT" kata Len.

"Sabar ya Len.. BAKAITO! AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU!" teriak Rin.

"EITS! Eh, sekarang jam 12? Oh iya, kita harus pergi ke ruang makan.. AYO!" kata Kaito sambil narik si tercintanya, Len #Author digebuk fc Len#

"HOIIIIIIIIII!"

Ruang makan Gallerian theatre..~

"ITADAKIMASU!" teriak semuanya, apalagi Kaito, dengan semangat 45 ia makan dengan lahap.

"Aku ingin mengadakan pesta" kata Miku.

"HIA! ITU YANG SEHARUSNYA DARI DULU KAU LAKUKAN, KANCHOU!" teriak Meiko dengan semangat 45.

"Ya, aku mohon kerja sama dari semuanya.." kata Miku.

"Btw, kenapa kanchou ingin pesta?" tanya Luka.

"Karena tempat ini selalu saja suram, sesekali jadi tempat yang happy kan gak apa-apa.." jawab Miku.

"Yah, jangan donk!" bantah Rin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku dan yang lain.

"Karena, aye yang BERSIHIN! GAK PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!" teriak Rin dengan tampang melas dan watados (?).

"Tenang saja.. Kami bantuin kok" kata Hansel.

"Iyakah?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, nee-chan, kita bantuin!" jawab Gretel.

"Aku juga bantuin deh" kata Len.

"Makasih ya.."

"Ok, pestanya besok.. Aku harap laporan datang besok pagi.. Ok, selamat menikmati makanannya dan kembali ke pos. Sehabis makan malam, baru kita dekorasi tempat ini" kata Miku.

~Di post masing-masing~

Kita mulai dari pos hakaba no aruji a.k.a Meiko + para servant:

"HIAAHAHAHA! PESTA PESTA!" teriak Meiko.

"~,~"

"Rin, mana Len?" tanya Meiko.

"Lagi pergi, master!" jawab Gretel.

"Oh.. Bawakan aku sake lagi =_=" kata Meiko.

"Ha'i!" jawab Gretel, segera pergi.

Ok, kelihatannya akan terjadi hal tak menyenangkan disitu, maka Author pergi ke tempat lain aja..

Tempat perkumpulan trio (?)

"hah.."

"Rin kenapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Dibantuin sih dibantuin, tapi tau kan kalo Meiko-sama itu rakus setengah mati ampun!" bentak Rin kesal.

"Wajar aje dia kesel, orang dia yang bersihin ruangan pesta ==" jawab Kaito.

"Haloowww!" Len dateng~

"Eh, halo Len.." kata Rin.

"Eh eh eh? Harusnya kamu kan sama direktur! Kok bisa kesini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Gak ada kerjaan, dianya juga lagi mandi, masa' mau diintipin?" jawab Len.

Segeralah Kaito + Gakupo ke ruangan direktur, yah, pervert =="

"Astaga.. Mereka ini.." kata Rin.

"Haha.. Pervert mode on XD" kata Len.

Karena mereka berduaan, ane kagak mau gangguin ^^"

Ok, Author mati kena kutukan Rin dan dimasukin ke neraka terdalam ama Len.

2 Tempat lagi! Sekarang, kita pergi ke tempat pertapaan (?) 'Toki no Madoushi' kita~

"Permisi!" kata Hansel, yang punya perawakan mirip Len (?)

"Ya masuklah.. Ada apa, Hansel-kun?" tanya Ma.

"Mau nanya, udah punya konsep buat nanti malem?" tanya Hansel balik.

"Umm.. Udah, banyak malah.. Kalo si 'master of the graveyard' sendiri gimana?" jawab Ma.

"Yah, palingan nanti konsepnya cuma makanan ==" jawab Hansel simpel, kayak mr. simple. Itu lho, lagunya SuJu yang 'Hey, I'm mister simple~ bwara mister simple simple~' eh salaah..

"Haha.. Biasa juga begitu.. Ya, kau kesini hanya untuk tanya konsep, nggak kan?" tanya Luka.

"Etto.. Ini.." kata Hansel sambil menyerakan sesuatu, sesuatu banget ya(?)

"Apa ini?" tanya Luka.

"Baca aja sendiri.. Jaa!" kata Hansel, mukanya merah.

Luka pun membuka isi 'sesuatu' itu, dan kaget. Itu coklat! Sesuatu kan? #plak#

"Darimana Hansel tau kalau aku suka coklat?" tanya Luka pada dirinya sendiri.

Di luar..

"Hah hah hah.. Berhasil!" teriak Hansel.

"MINGGIR!" teriak Kaito & Gakupo, mau ke kantor direktur maksudnya.

"O.O"

Luka pun keluar dan segera menghentikan gerak mereka dengan menonjok mereka, dan pas! Kena telak! Hansel aja ampe bengong gak berkutik. Kerennya kau, Luka!

"A..aku pergi dulu!" kata Hansel, sedikit ketakutan dan mukanya agak merah.

"Anak yang lucu.. Hihi.." kata Luka nyengir.

Di tengah jalan menuju pos master of the graveyard..

DUAK!

"Hai Hansel" kata Len.

"Eh.. Ha...hai.." kata Hansel gugup, ketemu kembaran sih ~v~

"Hai Hansel, kau kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Rin-nee sama Len-nii (Rine & Lenny *sekali lagi mati kena kutukan Rin dan dimasukkin ke neraka terdalam sama Len*) sendiri ngapain?" tanya Hansel.

"Mau ngejer itu si pervert! Bye!" kata Rin dengan emosinya, Len ama Hansel bengong.

"Mau ke tempat Kanchou?" tanya Len yang tersadar dari bengong-nya.

"Kantornya kan?" tanya Hansel balik.

"Iya, kita minum jus pisang ^^" jawab Len.

"Boleh tuh! Hansel suka pisang" kata Hansel semangat.

Si kembar menghabiskan waktu dengan minum jus pisang #plak!

Sekarang tentu saja, kantor kanchou a.k.a master of the court, eh salah, kamar mandinya!

"Kono heya no naka ni wa, anata no watashi dake" alunan lagu merdu dari kamar mandi eh salah, Miku lagi berdendang di kamar mandi.

"HYAAA!" darah mengucur dari hidung kedua pervert kita, Kaito dan Gakupo.

"KYAAAA! ADA YANG NGINTIP!" teriak Miku.

Kerennya, Hansel & Len yang ada di ruangan kanchou kagak denger. Kemana ya telinga mereka?

DUAK BRUAK TENG DEBRAK GUBRAK TENG!

"KELUAR KALIAN!" suara Miku, barulah Hansel & Len sadar =="

"Kanchou, ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Ehem.. Gak ada apa-apa.. Kalian boleh kembali" kata Miku mencoba tegas, dengan keadaan masih di kamar mandi.

Len pun janggal dan ia melihat Kaito + Gakupo tepar. Ide nakal mulai lagi.

"Hansel, aku punya konsep bagus buat pesta besok. Tapi kamu harus ajak kembaran kamu itu.. Aku ajak Rin, kamu ajak Gretel" bisik Len.

"Hah? Ok" kata Hansel.

~VoCaLoId~

"Bagaimana? Sudah punya konsep untuk besok?" tanya Miku.

"Sudah kanchou!" kata Len dan Hansel semangat.

"Iya.." kata Luka.

"Sudah, makanan mahal semua!" kata Meiko.

"BELOM!" kata Gakupo dan Kaito kompak.

"Kami yang desain aja deh" kata Rin & Gretel.

"Hmm.. Aku juga yang desain aja.. Ok, selamat makan.." kata Miku.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

~Ruang Theatre Hall~

"Pasang itu disana" suruh Miku terhadap roh-roh kesayangannya.

"Lebih baik, meja itu ditaruh ke agak tengah" kata Rin dengan halus.

"Ke kiri sedikit!" suruh Gretel dengan halus juga.

"Fuhh... Kira-kira kemana para laki-laki disini?" tanya Rin.

"Au ah gelap" jawab Gretel.

"Rin, maaf telat!" kata Len, diikuti dengan Hansel (mengekor).

"Kemana aja sih!" tanya Rin kesal.

"Sini deh" jawab Len.

Len pun berbisik kepada Rin, dan Hansel berbisik pada Gretel. Merasa janggal, Miku pun melirik ke arah mereka dan mendapati Len berbisik pada Rin dan Hansel & Gretel langsung memberi hormat.

"Ehem"

"HUAA! KANCHOU!" kata keduanya sambil nyembah-nyembah, roh itu sampe sweatdrop (emank roh bisa sweatdrop?)

"Udah woi! Kerja! Waktu! Inget!" kata Miku.

"HA'I!"

Dan, tengah malamnya di pos MOTG (master of the graveyard)

"Ayo mulai Gretel!" kata Hansel berbisik.

"Iya" jawab Gretel.

"Oyasumi nasai, Master.."

~Di pos para trio (?)~

"Ngh? UGYAAAAAAAAAA! RIN LEN KALIAN MAU NYULIK KAMI!" teriak Kaito kaget, karena ngeliat Gakupo menggeliat juga ngeliat mereka bawa tali.

"Yup~"

"UO...LO...NG...!" kata Gakupo gak jelas.

"GAKUPPOOOO!" teriak Kaito lebay.

"~,~ KELAMAAN! AYO RIN, KITA KURUNG AJA LANGSUNG!" teriak Len kesel.

"OKKK!" jawab Rin, langsung iket Kaito & masukin ke kantong plastik (?) eh salah, karung goni.

In another place..

"Mau kemana sih?" tanya Miku.

"Ikut aja deh~" jawab Hansel.

"Iya.. Kanchou, nanti terserah kanchou mau nyiksa apa kagak tapi silahkan liat surprise dari kami ^^" lanjut Gretel.

"Eh?"

Hansel dan Gretel pun membuka pintu dan... JRENG JRENG JRENG!

"Selamat datang di tempat penyiksaan, Kanchou!" kata keempat kembar siam itu.

"HUAAAA!" teriak Kaito & Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

Me: Sebenarnya ini dibuat sebelum Yuki no Mae =="

Len: Napsu sih

Meiko: Iya, niat sih

Me: Oh iya.. Yuki no Mae chapter 2 lagi dibikin~ Meiko Chapter :9

Len: Hehe.. Eh? Engkau mau bikin 1 fic lagi?

Me: Iya.. Tolong Vote ya! Story of Evil atau Original Sin Series X9 Me suka cerita mothy, jadi me mau bikin ceritanya mothy aja.. Tapi nanti ada Alluring Secret juga sih

Len: So di vote ya~

Meiko: Huaa.. Len, saya kabur dulu ya..

Len: Cia.. EH! KOK MALAH DITINGGAL!

Me: Len..

Len: I..iya deh.. Review Please #low voice

Me: LEN!

Len: REVIEW PLEASE! #pake toa

Me: Hehe.. Baru inget nanti mau bikin fic Len lagi #Len: HAH!# Dan.. Me punya 1 chara yg akan menemani diriku~

Then, Review Please~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Master of the Court akan menghukum GEAR dan Gardener! Mau lihat apa hukumannya? See the last chapter of Capriccio Party :D

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid yang digunakan, segala lagu dan karakter disini bukan punya saya~

**Rate: **K

**Warning! **Kegajean cerita itu disengaja! OOC, typo, abal, gaje dan sebagainya di mix jadi satu disini~ Mari melihat lebih banyak penderitaan di last chapter ini~

**Author's Note:**Tiba-tiba saya dapet ilham pas lagi denger lagu "Everyday, Kachuusha"-nya AKB48 sama baca fic "Let's Sing" dari tetangga sebelah. Include song, tapi bukan dari Vocaloid. Jadi, cover-lah :D

Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri~ Ah iya, ini cast-nya:

_Master of the Court – Hatsune Miku  
>Master of the Graveyard – MEIKO<br>Hansel (Stupid Butler) & Gretel (Wicked Maid) – Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin  
>GEAR – KAITO<br>Gardener – Kamui Gakupo  
>Waiter – Kagamine Rin<br>Irregular – Kagamine Len  
><em>

Ok, segitu cast-nya~ Let's begin our trial :D

**_Capriccio Party  
>Part 2, Last Part of the Party, Nightmare!<em>**

"Selamat datang di Hellish Yard, kanchou!"

"HUAAAAAA!"

GEAR dan Gardener langsung lari-lari gak jelas, padahal udah diiket terbalik masih bisa lari. Master of the Court sweatdrop, para servant sweatdrop, Waiter sama Irregular gak jelas -ditabok-. Mereka terus lari selama kurang lebih 1 jam 1 menit 1 detik dan tidak kecapean sampai akhirnya, Master of the Court memukul palu miliknya!

"DIAM!"

Suara itu menggelegar di satu ruangan, membuat semuanya kicep. Master of the Court berjalan ke arah GEAR dan Gardener. Ia langsung mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya, membuat kedua orang yang diliriknya langsung terpesona(?) yap, kayaknya niat mereka buat nge-raep ni boneka makin naik. Gak normal? Emank, siapa yang bilang GEAR ama Gardener itu normal?

Inilah pikiran orang-orang disana:

MoTC : Habis u berdua sama gw, gw gak bakal kasih AMPUN!

GEAR: Ni anak gak tau diuntung! Udah gw selamatin juga.. Kalo nggak, udah jadi boneka usang u!

Gardener: Gw mau dihukum mati lagi? Waiter! Selamatin gw lagi!

Hansel & Gretel: shishishishishishi *penyakit Bel dari fandom sebelah*

Waiter: Ayo, gw dukung u! MoTC! Bunuh, habisi!

Irregular: Gw setuju ama Waiter, ayo! Bunuh! Bunuh!

Kenapa Irregular bisa tau pemikiran Waiter? Tanya sama orangnya (emank Irregular itu orang?)

"Ehem, hukuman untuk kalian karena sudah beraninya mengintipku mandi adalah…"

*GULP*

"Kalian harus NYANYI + NARI lagu AKB48 yang Everyday, Kachuusha sama Nagisa no Cherry-nya Atsuko Maeda~ Belum selesai! Kalian juga harus nari Ponytail no Shushu dan Manatsu no Sounds Good pake yang namanya BIKINI! DI DEPAN MASTER OF THE GRAVEYARD!"

"HELL WUTS!?"

Serasa terkena kutukan 1000 tahun –itumah MA kale-, GEAR dan Gardener tidak dapat berkata apapun. Yup, mereka tau seperti apa EbiKachuu, Poniteru dan Manatsu itu. Bahkan HebiRote saja mereka tau! Waiter sama Gretel cengo, wajar, anak polos, tapi lain kejadian dengan duo pisang kita. Keduanya cengengesan gak jelas sambil ngakak guling-guling di lantai. Kenapa? Karena mereka penggemar berat AKB48 dan tau seluruh PV AKB48 dari Sakura no Hanabiratachi sampai yang paling baru, UZA, beserta seluruh sub-units, one-shot units dan ex-member-nya.

"Irregular, emang EbiKachuu, Poniteru sama Manatsu itu kenapa?" tanya Waiter polos. Irregular langsung berhenti ketawa dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hahaha.. Itu gravure, Waiter sayang"

"Gravure?"

"Gambar-gambar sekseh(?) artis-artis Jepang. Nah, AKB48 punya seri beach atau bisa kita sebut 'Gravure Series' dimana seluruh member senbatsu mengenakan bikini~" jelas Irregular se-simpel mungkin untuk temannya ini.

"Ohhh! Iya, iya, aku ngerti! …" barulah Waiter sadar. Dan langsung ikut mengakak dengan teman-temannya. Gretel yang hanya mendengar kata gravure dan tidak mendengar percakapan Waiter dan Irregular selanjutnya pun bertanya pada Hansel.

"Hansel, gravure itu apa?"

"Itu lho, yang pake bikini terus dipajang buat majalah-majalah~" jawab Hansel yang masih ketawa. Gretel langsung poker face.

"_Set dah kanchou, masa' pake yang lagu begituan, KE COWOK LAGI!_"

"Belum selesai! Setelah itu, kalian nyanyikan juga lagu 'Romeo & Cinderella' dan 'Iroha Uta', dengan dance-nya! MASIH DI DEPAN MOTG DAN MEMAKAI BIKINI ITU!"

*JDARRRR!* serasa petir menyambar keduanya.

Dan kita hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi esok hari~

_Capriccio Party  
>Master of the Court<em>

Esok paginya, Master of the Graveyard bangun dari tidurnya yang sangaaaaaaattt amat nyenyak sambil bergumam "pagi dunia", "mana makanan" dan "gw laper" namun ia tidak dapat menemukan pelayan-nya yang ia anggap imut secara nista ._. Segeralah MoTG mengeluarkan suara 'mautnya' untuk memanggil kedua anak buahnya yang watados(dari mane?). Dibandingkan dengan cara MoTC menghukum yang terlambat dating ke meja makan, yang ini masih punya hati.

Mungkin karena faktor MoTC itu boneka dan MoTG itu manusia asli, hmm.. Mungkin, mungkin~

Eitss.. MoTC, jangan deathglare ke saya donk :( Saya gak ada salah~ Itu sesuai skrip~ Ya gak, Len? Len? Len~~ Mama manggil nak~ ALLEN AVADDONIA SEGERA KESINI!

Lupakan yang diatas :/

"DOUSHITE~? MoTG-san :D" tanya keduanya langsung datang.

"Aahahaha~ Siapkan air hangat ya~ Aku mau berendam sebentar~"

"Baik!" aduhh! Tu dua anak polos banget ya TwT Pengen deh punya adek kayak mereka~

Master of the Graveyard kita langsung menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, gaun merah yang menurut Author terlalu rempong(?) dan juga payung kesayangannya itu. Master kita yang satu ini juga sudah mempersiapkan gaun pesta yang cukup mewah dan elegan, masih dengan tema gothic dan warna merah. Tentunya gaunnya panjang, namun ia mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan. Yup~ Sarung tangan, pakaian dan sepatu gothic, hitam merah XD Ada juga pakaian untuk si anak kembar yang tentunya lebih sopan~

"Bak-nya sudah siap~~ Silahkan menikmati mandi pagi yang nyaman di onsen" HELL WUTS!? KATANYA BATH-UP, KOK JADI ONSEN!?

But this is fanfiction, everything can happen :D

"Mana Hansel?" tanya MoTG pada Gretel, yang mengurusi onsen tersebut.

"Ke ruang makan, bantuin Waiter-san dan Irregular-san untuk sarapan~ Sedangkan MoTC, MA, GEAR dan Gardener belum bangun~" jawab Gretel dengan sejujur-jujurnya.. Sekarang Author sangat menyadari kalau Gretel hanya terlalu polos ._."

"Oh, ya sudah sana~ Bantuin dia juga.." suruh MoTG, tumben baik.

Selama mandi, MoTG menyanyikan lagu yang ia sukai, Akujiki Musume Conchita dan Master of the Graveyard. Sepertinya, MoTG sedang bersenang hati, entah kenapa~ Mungkin karena bisa makan banyak dan sepuasnya, ya, mungkin karena itu. Karena hal itulah kenapa MoTG kita masih bisa mandi dngan bahagia :D

Setelah berendam hingga hampir 30 menit dalam bath-up yang disebut 'onsen' itu, MoTG pun naik dan WOW, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang bohai itu dibalik handuk. Tanpa disadarinya, GEAR dan Gardener yang tidak sengaja mengintip(?) sang master tersebut sedang bertebaran darah dimana-mana.. Kotor neh! Dasar anda berdua!

"Kalian ngapain di onsen?" tanya Waiter yang awalnya hanya ingin membangunkan MA, lewat di depan onsen pribadi milik teater dan melihat GEAR maupun Gardener sedang melihat ke onsen wanita.

"HUAAAA!" GEAR dan Gardener langsung sujud minta ampun setelah hukuman yang diberikan oleh MoTC semalam.

"Ampun! KITA GAK MAKSUD BUAT NGINTIP KOK!" set dah, jadi orang jujur banget ==" Sampai Waiter sweatdrop ada orang kayak mereka.

"_Pergi aja deh, aku gak pengen MoTG ngamuk pagi-pagi begini ==_" kata Waiter dalam hatinya, pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang stress karena hukuman gila master of the court.

Selesai mengenakan pakaian yang 'HARUS' ia kenakan, master pemakan kita ini pun pergi ke ruang makan dengan bawahan kesayangannya, Gretel. Di perjalanan, ia sempat bertemu dengan MA, namun mereka tidak berbincang banyak. MA lebih berbincang dengan Gretel yang notabene masih polos. Selain MA, mereka juga bertemu Irregular beserta emak kesayangannya, Master of the Court lalu berbincang kembali.

Saat sampai di ruang makan, orang yang berada disana (GEAR, Gardener, Waiter dan Hansel) langsung memberi hormat terutama kepada 2 master itu. Seelah duduk di posisi masing-masing, langsunglah mereka makan bersama-sama. Selagi yang makan belakangan (Hansel, Gretel, Irregular dan Waiter) berbincang sedikit tentang hukuman GEAR dan Gardener, MoTG dan MA pun sedikit penasaran tentang pesta nanti malam. Sedangkan MoTC hanya makan dengan kalem-nya.

Dan sarapan hari itu berlangsung cukup lancer tanpa masalah..

Siang harinya, para anggota Gallerian theater pun mempersiapkan diri menuju pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. Walau hanya pesta kecil, namun itu hanya terjadi 100 tahun sekali, karena kebaikan hati sang master of the court mau menyelenggarakan acara seperti ini. Yap, intinya, jarang amat sangat!

"Hmm.. Baju yang ini saja kali yah~" kata MA sambil memilih-milih pakaiannya, masih juga melihat apa yang harus di pakai sebagai alas kakinya.

"Ah tidak-tidak! Yang ini terlalu mewah.. Apa pakai kimono saja ya?" tiba-tiba memori akan Kayo Sudou terlintas di pikiran MA, membuatnya berpikir untuk memilih baju yang dulu pernah dikenakan oleh psikopat itu ._.

Di sisi lain,

Master of the court, seperti bisa, lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia cukup simple, banyak pakaian yang bagus dan bahkan ia tidak perlu untuk ganti baju. Yup, ia sekarang sedang melihat kertas-kertas dimana-mana, dan melihat "Irregular" yang kebingungan memilih pakaian di sisi lain ruangan. Walaupun cuek, master of the court tetaplah ibu dari Irregular. Maka itu dia perhatian.

"Aduh! Pakai yang kuning ini, sudah terlalu mainstream(?), yang merah juga.. Aduh! Yang mana yaaaa!?" pikir Irregular dengan sangat amat merempongkan bagi Author(?) dan tidak penting. Pake yang kuning aja sih..

"Udah, pake yang kuning aja.. Kan rambut kamu itu kuning, jadinya sepadan" jawab MoTC kita dengan bijak, sang anak langsung menurutinya saja.

"Uuhmm…" kata Irregular malu-malu.

"Kenapa?" tanya MoTC kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Aku membuat sebuah baju untukmu"

*DEK!* MoTC langsung melihat (baca: melotot) ke arah 'anak' yang akan menjadi calon master of the heavenly yard itu. Ia sedikit terkesan dengan pakaian berwarna teal yang dibuat oleh anaknya itu, sangat cantik dan terkesan tidak sulit untuk dipakai. Irregular masih malu-malu sedikit tapi ia masih melihat mata ibunya itu.

"I..Irregular.."

"A..Aku minta Hansel untuk membantuku! Jadi tolong dipakai ya!" kata Irregular sambil meletakkan pakaian itu di meja terdekat, membawa pakaian berwarna kuning itu dan lari menuju kamarnya.

Master of the Court tersenyum, sambil mengucapkan "Terima kasih, Allen"

_Capriccio Party  
>Master of the Graveyard with Servants<em>

Saat ini, GEAR sedang galau. Kenapa? Sudah dihukum habis-habisan oleh Master of the Court, gagal mengintip Master of the Graveyard, tadi ditampar sama Waiter lagi! Gimana kejadiannya? Ini dia..

_Flashback_

_"GEAR!" panggil Waiter_

_Saat itu, GEAR dan Gardener sedang latihan koreo Romeo & Cinderella, yang bisa Author bilang najong untuk laki-laki. Namun keduanya masih kebingungan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh reinkarnasi dari Rillianne Lucifen D'Autriche ini._

_"Ada apa?" tanya GEAR polos._

_"Kamu itu ya, udah dihukum master of the court, masih aja ngintip master of the graveyard! Pengen mati ya!?" Yup, itulah yang dipikirkan keduanya._

_"Gomenne, Waiter.." kata GEAR._

_"Gardener juga! Jadi orang itu mikir dong! Pake toak! Salah, maksudnya pake otak!" wess! Waiter gahol(?)_

_"Gomenne!" kata Gardener dan Gear berbarengan. Tanpa mereka perhatikan, Waiter pake rok. Dan ketika ia sedang memarahi keduanya habis-habisan, angin kencang berhembus ke tempat itu dan membuat rok yang dikenakan.. Uehem uehheeemmm.. Semua yang ada disitu cengo, termasuk Waiter sendiri._

_"Uhmm.. Kuning bergaris putih.." ujar GEAR masih terpesona akan mulusnya kaki Waiter, dan celana dalamnya itu, tiba-tiba darah keluar dari hidungnya, dan.._

_*PLAKKKK!*_

_"SIALAN LOE, GEAR!"_

_Flashback End_

"Apes hari ini.." katanya sambil menghitung aset yang ia dapatkan hari ini -salah-

"Hoi! Ngapain bengong?" tanya Irregular yang kebetulan sudah memakai pakaian 'kuning'-nya itu. Dikit banyak, miriplah sama Allen Avadonnia *EMANK DIA AUTHOR GEBLEK!*

"Hah… Lagi males ngapa-ngapain nih.. Udah itu si Gardener kagak mau diajak latihan.. Ntar nyalahin gue kalo penampilannya jelek.."

Padahal gak usah diomongin pun udah pasti jelek, itulah yang dipikirkan Irregular. Karena memang benar, bermodal bikini *walau Romeo & Cinderella dan Nagisa no Cherry tidak perlu pake bikini namun pake rok 8D*, ia sudah dapat tertawa dengan SANGAT AMAT PUAS. Padahal kejadiannya saja belum ada.. Yup, Irregular langsung menepuk pundak temannya yang sedang pundung itu. Ia sedikit mengerti, karena karakter-nya (Len Kagamine) juga sering jadi korban cross-dressing.

"Daijoubu da yo~ Tte warau kimi ga ita kureta kara ashita mo~ Tsuyoku aruki daseru~" Irregular mencoba menyanyikan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan ibunya. Apa yang terjadi? GEAR malah tambah pundung di pojokan! Kenapa? Karena kalah banding sama suara shota brillian milik Irregular. Irregular sendiri langsung menyanyikan EbiKachuu, namun karena tidak mau mendengar suara yang MENANG jauh darinya itu, langsung diminta untuk berhenti.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan langsung latihan.. Makasih ya, Irregular.." kata GEAR, gak mau tambah pundung.

Mari kita mulai saja pesta ini :D

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dimana pesta dimulai~ Waiter, MA, Hansel, Gretel, MoTG, GEAR dan Gardener –masih dengan pakaian normal- menunggu kedatangan anak-emak itu. Anehnya, kedua orang itu belum tiba di tempat. Seketika, lagu kebangsaan Gallerian Theater diputar, anda tahu apa itu? Yup, Capriccio Farce~ Seketika dengan datangnya Master of the Court beserta Irregular mengikutinya.

"Minna-san, aku akan memulai acara hari ini dengan lagu pembukaan. Marilah kita sambut salah seorang dari kita yang berbaik hati untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu.." MoTC langsung lirik-lirik si GEAR sama Gardener, namun yang maju adalah Waiter dan Irregular.

"Izinkan kami menyanyikan sebuah lagu :D" kata keduanya kompak, MoTC hanya tersenyum.

_Waiter: Nani mo nai tokoro de~  
>Totsuzen tsumazuite nakimashita..<br>Daijoubu sore wa kitto  
>Warui yukure no itazura no..<em>

Hayaku kaeranakya kuro ku naru mae ni~

Kita tahu lagunya~ Twiright Prank! GEAR dan Gardener hanya melihat mereka dengan wajah cengo. Sekali lagi, MoTC masih tersenyum dan si kembar melihat kedua orang tersebut yang saat ini sedang bernyanyi dengan wajah berbinar. MoTG dan MA melihat mereka saja.

_Irregular: Suiheisen mo tokoro de  
>Akuma kami no iro waratteta<br>Watashi no kuroi onaka ni  
>Kimitachi obiete asondo yo<em>

Hayaku kaeranakya taberareru mae ni~

Yang lainnya pun memberikan tepuk tangan semewah mungkin. Sekali lagi, GEAR dan Gardener masih cengo. MoTC, MA dan MoTG pun berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dapat di dengar.

Dan begitulah selanjutnya :9

Langsung saja ke acara selanjutnya, makan-makan~ MoTG sudah ngiler semua makanan yang disediakan di TKP, GEAR dan Gardener menghilang, Hansel & Gretel ngobrol. Irregular makan pisang kesukaannya, di sebelah 'mama' kesayangannya. MoTC hanya blush-blush sedikit. Tiba-tiba Author inget satu pasangan yaoi dari fandom sebelah ._." Ame no MESEEJII~ *salah*

Seketika, muncullah penampakan 2 orang lelaki maskulin(?) pahanya dengan kimono –tepatnya furisode- sedang mendengar lagu pembukaan atau dalam teater AKB48 disebut 'overture'. Lalu langsunglah Waiter meletakkan sesuatu yang bisa kita sebut 'stand-mic' karena Author gak tau nama aslinya. Langsunglah GEAR dan Gardener berdiri di depan 'stand-mic' tersebut.

_Watashi no koi no kirei no JURIETTO  
>Nishinai de koko kara sukenai de..<br>Sonna kibun yo!_

Mendapat standing-applause dari teman-temannya, membuat keduanya sedikit lebih percaya diri. MoTC senyam-senyum gak jelas, Irregular langsung memuntahkan pisangnya, Tsuna ketawa ngakak, Author lempar sepatu, kena Reader, Author ditabok, ini kok makin gak jelas ya =="

_GEAR: Papa to mama no oyasuminasai  
>Seizei yume no minnasai<br>Otona wa mou neru jikan mo..  
>Gardener: Musekaeru muwaku no karameru<br>__Hajirai no suashi wo karameru __  
><em>_Konya wa doko made ikeru no?_

Speechless dengan gaya yang menurut Author 'najong' untuk laki-laki itu, MoTC dan MoTG mulai sedikit menutupi mulutnya. Waiter dkk. udah mengakak duluan. Irregular udah guling-gulingan di lantai..

Dan kita skip ke lagu berikutnya. Yap~ Nagisa no Cherry~~!

"Khihihihihihi! ADUH! CUKUP~ PERUTKU SAKIT!" Irregular nge-ngakak ampe segitunya~

_GEAR & Gardener:  
>Cherry Cherry Boy~<br>Cherry Cherry Girl~  
>GEAR : Anata ga hashiru~<br>Cherry Cherry Boy~  
>Cherry Cherry Girl~<br>Gardener : Mitsushibuki~_

DAN~ PARA PENGHUNI TEATER TERTAWA BEGITU KERAS~! GEAR dan Gardener hanya bisa pasrah dan sore + malam itu mereka habiskan begitu saja dengan tertawa.

_Capriccio Party  
>GEAR &amp; Gardener<em>

GEAR dan Gardener duduk di tempat duduk terdekat. Hari penentuan pun selesai dan mereka kapok. Mereka gak mau jadi korban kemarahan MoTC lagi. Dan untungnya, Waiter sangat baik sehingga tidak memberitahukan tentang mereka ngintipin MoTG mandi.

"Hahh.. Gardener, kapok gue dikerjain MoTC" kata GEAR lelah.

"Sama, gue juga.. Udah gue dapet bikini warna pink lagi! Lu mending warna biru.. Lha gue? Sial banget deh" balas Gardener.

"Ok, ayo janji, kita gak bakal ngintip lagi, ok?" tanya GEAR sambil menunjukkan senyum pepsoden(?).

"Yosh! Ok.." balas Gardener.

MA pun lewat di depan mereka. Paha mulusnya terekspos dengan cantik, membuat mata kedua lelaki yang baru saja berjanji buat gak ngintip berbentuk hati. Di tambah pakaiannya yang ehem-ehem cukup menarik iman.

"MA… MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU~~!" teriak Gardener sambil nyolong bunga, lalu memberikannya pada MA. Yang diminta untuk menikah hanya menendang kepala lelaki tersebut.

Lain dengan GEAR, ia melihat rok Waiter. Dia jadi ingat warna celana dalam Waiter. "Kuning garis putih.." GEAR ngiler sodara-sodara! Masuk kandang burung, keluar kandang buaya.

"LOE BILANG APA?!" teriak Waiter dari kejauhan.

"Kagak, kagak ngomong apa-apa!" jawab GEAR gugup.

"Tadi kayaknya gue denger loe bilang kuning garis putih" kata Gardener polos.

Kretak! Kretak!

"AMPUNI GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

~ In Another Place ~

"Kayaknya ada yang salah ya?" kata Irregular minum wine.

"Udah, lupakan saja.. Uhmm.. Irregular" panggil MoTC.

"Ya?"

"Makasih atas bajunya.." kata MoTC malu-malu. Ahay~

"Pilihan baju darimu juga bagus ._. Makasih.." kata Irregular.

….

MoTG yang lagi sibuk makan pun nyamperin mereka. Ia membawa daging yang BESAR sekali. "Ayo dimakan, nanti gak enak~" katanya sambil memakan daging malang itu. MoTC dan Irregular tersenyum lalu mulai makan makanan yang ada di sana.

Bagaimana dengan kedua servant? Mereka sedang tidur nyenyak~

Dan pesta pun selesai!

.

.

.

.

_**Owari-desu~!**_

_**Author's Note: **_Gaje? Memang~ Dan saya sangat berharap atas review~~

Dan ini adalah fic chapter pertama saya yang finish xDb  
>Daku sangat senang!<br>Setelah setahun, baru 1 yang finish =w=" Sedih ya~  
>Baiklah, akhir kata! Review diterima~!<p> 


End file.
